Premium articles have been used to promote the sale of products enclosed within cartons. For example, toys and other novelty items have been mounted in cartons containing food products in order to enhance the salability of the products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,886 to Brauner et al. discloses one such product. Brauner's package, however, requires the use of a separate premium tray to house a promotional product, which increases the cost and difficulty of manufacture of the package.